


Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

by Theburningred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theburningred/pseuds/Theburningred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abends im Roadhouse, es ist Castiels Geburtstag, und an der Bar sitzt ein schöner Mann mit Sommersprossen. Lucifer bemerkt Castiels Blicke und interveniert…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

_Ready or not, come what may ___  
_Your bets are going down for judgement day. ___

__

__„Nicht mal in deinen Träumen, Castiel“, flüsterte Lucifer ins Ohr seines jüngeren Bruders._ _

__Castiel wandte den Blick vom Mann an der Bar ab und betrachtete stattdessen seinen grinsenden Bruder, der ein Leuchten in seinen Augen hatte, wann immer er Gelegenheit fand, auf den wunden Punkten in den Herzen anderer Menschen herumzureiten. Es erstaunte ihn nicht mehr, und verletzte ihn ebenso wenig, also zeigte sein Gesicht nur reine Gleichgültigkeit. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst.“_ _

__Lucifers Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Sie saßen in einem Restaurant in der Innenstadt, holzvertäfelte Wände, gemütliche Ledersessel vor dem Fenster, wer eher zum Trinken gekommen war, und Tische an der Ostseite des Raumes, wo bodenständiges, aber ohne Frage leckeres Essen serviert wurde. Die Novaks waren eine eigenartige Familie und als solche hielten sie eher Abstand zu den anderen Gästen im Lokal. Ihr Reichtum und ihr Hang dazu, sich aufgrund dessen erhaben zu fühlen, reichten, um andere Menschen fern zu halten._ _

__Die Familie Novak war alt, sehr alt, und schon damals in England waren sie wohlhabende Leute gewesen. Es gab zahlreiche Historiker, die sich mit der Familiengeschichte befasst hatten. Es gab Legenden, wieso alle Kinder der Familie stets die Namen von Engeln trugen, obwohl Religiösität nicht immer von allen vertreten wurde._ _

__Sie galten aus grausam und mächtig, und zu anderen Zeiten, vor Jahrhunderten, genügte der Name, um sich Respekt zu verschaffen._ _

__Doch in den letzten 200 Jahren war es ihnen nicht gut ergangen. Der Clan war jetzt über das ganze Land verteilt und beschäftigte sich hauptsächlich mit sich selbst, was sie in Vergessenheit geraten ließ. Die Zeiten änderten sich und als Castiels Großvater vor 50 Jahren nach Kansas gekommen war, um seinen Sohn hier so unberührt und unbeschadet wie möglich aufwachsen zu lassen, wurden sie von den Einwohnern der Stadt geduldet._ _

__Castiel war das erste Mal im Roadhouse. Es war sein 36. Geburtstag und er feierte ihn mit seiner Familie, weil es sonst niemanden gab, mit dem er ihn feiern konnte. Er war ein Einzelgänger, ein stiller Mensch, der lieber zuhörte als zu reden und der als Kind sooft allein gelassen wurde, dass das Regelwerk sozialer Normen ihn oft schmerzlich an gewissen Unzulänglichkeiten erinnerte, wenn er in Kontakt mit Menschen kam. Sein Vater starb zeitig, und da er nur eines von fünf Kindern und dazu an eine berufstätige Mutter gebunden war, blieb nicht viel Zeit für ihn._ _

__„Mh, sieh ihn dir an, kleiner Bruder“, folterte Lucifer ihn gnadenlos. Sie starrten nun beide hinüber zur Bar, wo ein Mann saß und ein Bier trank. Castiel konnte das Profil des Mannes gut erkennen, und die Beleuchtung hinter dem Tresen hob die Sommersprossen auf seinem Gesicht hervor, wie eine Reflektion des nächtlichen Sternenhimmels draußen. Er lächelte die Barkeeperin an, die ihn offenbar mit Geschichten unterhielt, während sie ein paar Biergläser spülte._ _

__Sein Bruder seufzte theatralisch. „Er ist mindestens zehn Jahre jünger als du, und sieh mal, wie er die Barkeeperin anflirtet. Aw, und schau, die Frau mit den dunklen Locken auf dem Platz neben ihm, die sitzt aber dicht.“ Er pfiff durch die Zähne. „Ich wette, während du hier sitzt und ihn anschmachtest, malt er sich aus, wie seine Nacht aussehen wird. Womöglich nimmt er sie beide mit nach Hause, und vögelt sie abwechselnd.“_ _

__Castiel wirkte völlig unbeeindruckt, aber das war nur der äußere Schein. Er wusste, wie recht sein Bruder hatte. Es war dumm, seit zwei Stunden den Blick nicht anwenden zu können, vom schönsten Mann, den er je gesehen hatte. Und Castiel sah genau hin, als langjähriger Single blieb ihm auch gar nichts anderes übrig._ _

__Etwas an dem Mann an der Bar faszinierte ihn maßlos, ganz abgesehen von seiner offensichtlichen Schönheit. Er sah jung aus, doch hielt die Schulter gesenkt. Er lächelte konstant, doch die Falten an seinen Augen wirkten falsch, sie waren nicht an der richtigen Stelle, es war kein echtes Lächeln. Er schien mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein und war offenbar darauf aus, welches Gewicht auch immer er auf seinen Schultern trug, es einfach weg zu lachen. Die Mischung aus jung, verletzlich, lächelnd, traurig, stark und geknickt machte es für Castiel. Seine Anziehung lag nicht allein in diesen Wahnsinnsaugen, sie lag darin, wie seine Persönlichkeit durch sein Äußeres hindurch schien wie eine Glühbirne durch einen papiernen Lampenschirm._ _

__„Uh, mach dir keine Hoffnungen“, kam es nun auch von seiner anderen Seite von seiner Schwester Anna. „Der wäre selbst für mich ne Nummer zu groß, und wir wissen beide, dass ich noch immer gekriegt habe, wen ich wollte.“_ _

__Ja, das hatte Castiel bitter lernen müssen, als er mit neunzehn in Samandriel verliebt war, und seine erste große Liebe ihn mit Anna betrog. Und das hatte sich im Alter von 25 mit Balthazar wiederholt, als Anna und Michael demselben solange zugesetzt hatten, bis er Castiel verlassen hatte._ _

__Es war sein Pech, dass er die schlechten Gene der Familie geerbt hatte. Die Augen hatte er von seinem Dad, und auch das Wesen, doch er war nicht besonders groß gewachsen, hatte langweilige, braune Haare und keinen Sinn dafür, was man anzog und was nicht, weshalb er tagein, tagaus einen Anzug und einen Trenchcoat trug. Abgesehen von Gabriel und ihm selbst sah jeder andere der Novak umwerfend aus._ _

__Gabriel war noch kleiner als Castiel, und schleppte ein bisschen Übergewicht mit sich herum. Aber er lachte gern, er aß gern, war warmherzig und großzügig, und er nahm das Leben mit all seinen Freuden und Leiden so, wie es war, und damit hatte er ebenso viel Erfolg bei Frauen wie Michael, der unbestritten der Attraktivste unter ihnen war – aber auch ein prätentiöses Arschloch, nicht, dass Castiel das je laut sagen würde._ _

__Zurück zu dem Mann an der Bar. Er lehnte gerade den Kopf zurück, damit der letzte Rest Bier aus dem Glas auch dorthin gelangte, wo es hinsollte, doch offenbar blieben ein Tropfen auf den Lippen zurück, die er subtil ableckte, und dann über etwas lachte, was die Barkeeperin sagte._ _

__Oh, dachte Castiel irritiert, als es in seiner Hose enger wurde. Das ist lang nicht mehr passiert. Er machte den Fehler, instinktiv nach unten auf seinen Schoß zu blicken._ _

__„Ugh, mach dich nicht lächerlich“, schnaufte Michael amüsiert und Castiel lief rot an vor Scham. „Der spielt nicht nur in einer anderen Liga als du, sondern auch eine andere Sportart. Der ist garantiert keine Schwuchtel.“_ _

__Eine ‚Schwuchtel’ definierte sich in Michaels Welt so, dass es hauptsächlich Männer waren, die keine ‚Eier hatten’, wie sein Bruder es ausdrückte. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, eine sexuelle Orientierung mit einzubeziehen, schwache Männer waren Schwuchteln und damit hatte es sich für ihn._ _

__‚Arschloch’, dachte sich Castiel und nippte an seinem Weinglas._ _

__„Weißt du was“, bemerkte Gabriel da, der schräg gegenüber saß. „Der kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Ich hab den schon mal gesehen, ich meine, ist ja auch schwer, so ein Gesicht zu vergessen.“ Er lächelte Castiel freundlich an. „Du hast wie immer einen tadellosen Geschmack. Vielleicht ist er ja Single.“_ _

__Anna lachte. „Mach ihm keine falsche Hoffnung, du bist einfach nur grausam. Das hier ist kein Disneyfilm, Gabriel.“_ _

__„Man kann nie wissen, liebe, süße Anna“, antwortete der mit einem Zwinkern, „Es gibt Menschen, die sich die Mühe machen, jemanden kennen zu lernen, bevor sie ein Urteil fällen.“_ _

__Michael zeigte seine Zähne beim Grinsen. „Na was das betrifft, hat Castiel auch keine besseren Karten.“_ _

__Alle lachten, außer Castiel und Gabriel. Castiel starrte auf den Tisch und versuchte, die Stimmen um ihn herum auszublenden._ _

__„Ach komm schon, sei doch nicht so miesepetrig an deinem eigenen Geburtstag“, sagte Anna und stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Du verstehst unsere Witze einfach nicht. Verdirb uns nicht die Laune, okay?“_ _

__Castiel gab sich nicht die Blöße und antwortete darauf, stattdessen trank er. Hoffentlich war der Abend bald zu Ende. Wenn es nach ihm ging, hätten sie seinen Geburtstag auch gar nicht feiern müssen. Er legte mehr wert auf eine Tasse Tee und ein gutes Buch, allein in seinen Räumen._ _

__In letzter Zeit hatte er oft darüber nachgedacht, den Job in der Firma zu kündigen, die seiner Mutter gehörte, und auszuziehen, irgendwohin, Hauptsache weg._ _

__„Wisst ihr“, freute sich Lucifer, „Wir sollten ihm helfen. Ihn unterstützen, meint ihr nicht?“ Er leerte seinen Scotch. „Ich geh rüber und geb ihm deine Nummer.“ Ein böses Lachen erschütterte seine Lippen, und seine Augen glühten vor Vergnügen._ _

__Panik erfasste Castiel. „Nein, nein, auf keinen Fall. Bleib sitzen!“ Das fehlte noch!_ _

__„Haha, komm schon. Ich seh doch, wie du ihn ansiehst. Ich werde ihn fragen, ob er seine Beine für dich breit macht, okay? Ist immerhin dein Geburtstag und ich hab dir nichts geschenkt, oder?“_ _

__Michael und Anna lachten, während Castiel stocksteif da saß und vor Demütigung im Boden versinken könnte. Gabriel versuchte sein Bestes, um Lucifer aufzuhalten, aber der grinste ihnen nur zu und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bar._ _

__Übelkeit und Scham mixten sich zu einem üblen Cocktail und Castiel krallte seine Finger in den Stoff seiner lose hängenden Jeans. Er konnte nichts weiter tun als zuzusehen, wie er gleich vor dem schönsten Mann im Raum, in dieser Stadt, in diesem gottverdammten Universum lächerlich gemacht werden würde._ _

__Lucifer blieb so neben dem Mann an der Bar stehen, dass sie beide gut von ihrem Tisch aus zu sehen waren. „Hi“, sagte er laut, damit er auch gehört wurde._ _

__Der Mann mit den Sommersprossen sah auf. Er hatte einen abwartenden Gesichtsausdruck, wachsam auf eine Art. Gott, sah er gut aus, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“_ _

__„Ich bin Luke. Luke Novak, ich leite Produktion und Vertrieb bei der Nov.ak-Company.“_ _

__Den Mann schien das absolut nicht zu beeindrucken. Eine Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Dean. Das ist Lisa. Das freche Girl hinter der Bar ist Jo.“ Jo streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Dean lachte. Die Frauen grüßten, aber keine davon freundlich._ _

__„Also, Dean, ich hab einen Bruder. Castiel, und ja, ich weiß, komischer Name. Er ist schwul. Ich meine offensichtlich ist er das, sieh ihn dir selbst an.“ Und er legte Dean seine Hand auf den Rücken und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Castiel, auf dessen Gesicht sich zehn verschiedene Rottöne abbildeten. Er sah aus, als leide er körperliche Schmerzen. „Ich weiß, er macht nicht gerade viel her, naja, das muss ich wohl kaum sagen, und er ist schrecklich langweilig, das hilft auch nicht gerade, aber er ist ein Novak, verstehst du?“ Lucifer täuschte ein bescheidenes Lächeln vor. „Wir achten aufeinander, und Castiel, nun ja, du gefällst ihm, okay? Und er hatte am Mittwoch Geburtstag. Das er das letzte Mal flachgelegt worden ist, ist schon so lange her, dass es praktisch nicht mehr wahr ist, und wenn ihm die Typen nicht gleich wegrennen, dann betrügen sie ihn, also ist er vielleicht auch nicht gerade eine Granate im Bett, aber-„_ _

__Castiel spürte, wie sein Magen seinen Ruck machte, als müsse er sich übergeben, aber er biss die Zähne aufeinander und starrte auf sein Glas. Doch es wurde noch schlimmer._ _

__„Also“, fuhr Lucifer fort und zog eine dicke Brieftasche auf seiner hinteren Jeanstasche, „Ich zahl dir, hm, sagen wir 50$, wenn du ihm auf dem Klo einen bläst? Oder warte, ich zahl dir lieber 70, ach was, hier hast du 100. Bin mir nicht sicher, ob er ihn überhaupt hoch kriegen wird.“ Er hatte Mühe, nicht zu lachen, das war offensichtlich. „Dafür kannst du wahrscheinlich alles mit ihm machen, was du willst, so verzweifelt, wie er ist.“_ _

__Dean schlug ihm mit der Faust mitten ins Gesicht, so schnell, dass niemand es hatte kommen sehen._ _

__Lucifer ging zu Boden und stöhnte, und ein Mann kam hinter dem Tresen hervor, bärtig und mit einer Baseballkappe auf dem Kopf. „Du Idiot, das ist Lucifer Novak, bist du noch ganz dicht?“, brüllte er Dean an und bückte sich dann, um Luke aufzuhelfen._ _

__Doch Lucifer sah nicht aus, als nehme er es Dean übel. Blut lief ihm aus der Nase, doch er grinste schon wieder. „Hätte ich dir 200 bieten sollen?“_ _

__Dean machte eine Bewegung, als wolle er ihn wieder schlagen, doch der Bärtige stoppte ihn und schleifte ihn ein paar Barhocker weiter._ _

__Lucifer bestellte bei Jo hinter der Bar einen weiteren Scotch und kam dann zu ihrem Tisch zurück. Noch bevor er sich setzen konnte, kam der Bärtige an ihren Tisch und brachte ihnen eine Flasche ihres besten Scotchs, entschuldigte sich für „dieses wahnsinnigen Idioten“. Doch Castiel sah, dass es nicht ehrlich gemeint war. Ihn störte das nicht im Geringsten, und außer ihm schenkte ihm keiner große Beachtung, also murmelte er seinerseits eine Entschuldigung, die verdammt angebracht war._ _

__„Mann, der schlägt wie jemand, der es gelernt hat. Bad Boy, hm?“ Lucifer wischte sich das Blut mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke ab._ _

__Castiel starrte ihn mit soviel Hass in den Augen an, dass Luke für einen Moment überrascht war. „Ich hoffe bei Gott, dass eines Tages jemand kommt dich in das Höllenloch zurückstößt, aus dem du gekrochen bist“, grollte er seinem Bruder entgegen. „Wie kannst du es wagen, ihn wie eine Prostituierte zu behandeln, du-„ Castiel blieb die Luft weg, „Du solltest dich entsch-„_ _

__Lucifer sah ihn an und unterbrach ihn. „Du bist bloß sauer, dass der Typ dich nicht mal für Geld ficken will.“_ _

__Castiel rückte so weit von ihm ab wie es ging, und als er Gabriels Blick suchte, fiel ihm auf, dass Dean, der Mann an der Bar, ihn beobachtete._ _

__Nun, sein Gesichtsausdruck war nichts besonders freundlich, und Castiel starrte ihn entschuldigend an. Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich wieder._ _

__Nie wieder konnte er jetzt hierher kommen und ihn wieder aus der Ferne betrachten, und der Gedanke reichte, um noch mehr in sich zusammen zu sinken. Nachdem er zehn weitere Minuten gebraucht hatte, um sich zu beruhigen, und sein Glas zu leeren, stand er auf, um die Toilette aufzusuchen. Kaum hatte er diese betreten, öffnete sich die Tür wieder._ _

__Die Frau mit den schwarzhaarigen Locken stand hinter ihm und Castiel zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Verzeihen Sie, ähm, aber das, das hier ist eine Männertoilette.“_ _

__Sie nickte. „Ich weiß, Schlaukopf. Geht’s dir gut? Du siehst schlimm aus.“_ _

__„Kein Unterschied zu sonst“, erwiderte Castiel und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen mochten._ _

__„Weißt du, ich selbst hab Glück gehabt, aber mein Kumpel Dean hat einen Bruder, Adam, der ein unglaubliches Arschloch ist. Nicht so schlimm wie deiner, aber schlimm genug. Und sie haben einen dritten Bruder, Sam, der immer unter ihm zu leiden hatte. Also weiß er, wie du dich fühlst, okay?“_ _

__Castiel bezweifelte das._ _

__„Er wird das nicht einfach auf sich sitzen lassen, Dean ist, na ja, sagen wir mal, temperamentvoll. Ich soll dich fragen, ob du bereit bist, es deinem Bruder heimzuzahlen?“_ _

__„Ja“, antwortete Castiel. „Absolut. Was muss ich tun?“_ _

__Sie lächelte. „Sei einfach du selbst und spiel mit, okay? Er sitzt an der Bar und wartet nur auf seinen Auftritt.“_ _

__Er nickte, und mit einem Lächeln ging sie wieder._ _

__Das war keine gute Idee. Vielleicht würden sie jetzt dafür sorgen, auch noch den Rest Würde vor aller Augen zu Staub zu machen, den Luke übrig gelassen hatte._ _

__Andererseits… was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Er wusch sich gründlich die Hände und kehrte dann zu seinem Platz zurück._ _

__„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Gabriel._ _

__„Nein“, entgegnete Castiel._ _

__„Hast du geweint?“, fragte Michael und scannte sein Gesicht, auf der Suche nach einer Spur von Schwäche._ _

__Castiel blickte ihm geradewegs in die Augen. „Nein. Ich war pissen.“_ _

__Gabriel kicherte in sein Glas._ _

__„Sei nicht enttäuscht“, bemerkte Anna und klang mitleidig. „Solche Männer können sich aussuchen, wen sie haben wollen, es ist keine Schade, von so einem abgewiesen zu werden.“_ _

__„Wer redet denn von abweisen?“ Dean war an den Tisch getreten._ _

__Castiel erstarrte vor Angst und Staunen, denn aus der Nähe war der Mann noch viel faszinierender. Jetzt sah er, dass er grüne Augen hatte und lange, lange Wimpern, die ihm zusammen mit den vollen, rosafarbenen Lippen den Rest gaben. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck konstanter Verletzlichkeit, oh Gott, und gleichzeitig strahlte er eine selbstsichere Unbesiegbarkeit aus, wie ging das, wie?_ _

__Dean sah Castiel an und keiner sagte ein Wort. Sein Herz verpasste ein paar Schläge. „Bist du auch so ein Arschloch wie dein Bruder?“, fragte er._ _

__Castiel schüttelte mit dem Kopf, zu mehr nicht in der Lage._ _

__„Okay. Ich weiß nämlich, wer du bist. Du joggst jeden Morgen, hab ich Recht? Auf dem Weg, der am Nationalpark entlang führt. Ich seh dich manchmal auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Fahre an dir vorbei.“_ _

__Castiel bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er seit zwanzig Sekunden nicht mehr geatmet hatte._ _

__„Gute Kondition.“ Dean öffnete die Lippen ein Stück, um durch den Mund zu atmen, tiefer, als man es für gewöhnlich tun würde. „Wie lange läufst du schon?“_ _

__Castiel wollte gern antworten, nur hatte er vergessen, wie man sprach._ _

__„Seit er fünfzehn ist“, antwortete Gabriel für ihn. „Und er macht Krav Maga. Obwohl deine Rechte sicher auch nicht ganz unschuldig ist, bei dem Schlag.“_ _

__„Wirklich?“, fragte Dean den Novak im Trenchcoat, und er legte dabei den Kopf ein bisschen schief. „Sexy.“_ _

__„Uhmyah“, machte Castiel in Ermangelung eloquenter Sprache. „Du bist auch… ähm… ich meine… ich finde dich auch… sexy.“_ _

__Erstaunlicherweise machte sich niemand darüber lustig._ _

__Und Dean strahlte. „Pass auf. Wenn du mir versprichst, dass wir unser erstes Date weit, weit weg von deiner Familie haben, dann würde ich gerne mit dir ausgehen.“_ _

__Es war totenstill am Tisch. Dean strich sich mit einer Handfläche über den Nacken. Seine Wangen sahen rosa aus. Castiel vergaß vollkommen, dass es nicht echt war. Ihm war, als sei er gestorben und direkt in eine seiner Fantasien gerutscht, die ihn vor dem Einschlafen wärmten._ _

__„Gibst du mir dein Handy? Dann tippe ich meine Nummer ein.“_ _

__Weil er nicht reagierte, rollte Gabriel mit den Augen und griff über den Tisch in Castiels Mantel, zog sein Handy heraus und gab es Dean._ _

__„Du… du meinst das nicht ernst, oder?“, fragte Anna ungläubig._ _

__Dean sah auf. „Was?“_ _

__„Mit ihm. Du… ach komm schon, du verarschst uns doch. Du wirst dich nie mit ihm treffen.“_ _

__Statt einer Antwort beugte Dean sich über den Tisch, zog Castiel zu sich heran und gab ihm einen Kuss, lang und mit Zunge. Castiel wimmerte, als Dean sich wieder zurückzog._ _

__„Ich gebe zu, Männer sind sonst eher nicht mein Ding, aber ich mache Ausnahmen, wenn ich jemanden finde, der es wert ist. Und ich beobachte dich schon lange.“_ _

__Nur, das Castiel wusste, dass das nicht wahr sein konnte. Es stimmte, er lief hin und wieder am Nationalpark entlang, aber kein Auto überholte ihn da. Weil er um 5 Uhr morgens lief. Dahinter konnte nur-, ja Gabriel grinste. Aha. Irgendwie steckte er da mit drin und hatte Dean seine Gewohnheiten verraten, damit es so aussah, als sei die Anziehung gegenseitig._ _

__Obwohl sie es nicht wahr, und daran erinnerte er sich plötzlich wieder. Es war nicht echt, Dean log._ _

__Trotzdem der beste Kuss, den er je bekommen hatte. „D-danke“, murmelte Castiel, und das hätte sich auf sehr viele Sachen beziehen können._ _

__Dean lächelte ihn an, und das Beste daran war, das die Falten diesmal an der richtigen Stelle erschienen. Ein aufrichtiges, echtes Lächeln, nur für Castiel._ _

__Dann tippte er seine Nummer in sein Handy ein und schoss ein Selfie, posierte so, dass er durch seine langen Wimpern in die Kamera blickte. Offenbar zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, klickte er auf die Nummer, bis sein eigenes Handy klingelte, ein älteres Modell, das einen Rocksong vor sich hin plärrte. Dean gab Castiel das Telefon wieder und speicherte die angerufene Nummer ab._ _

__„Ich bin nächsten Freitag noch frei, falls du Lust hast. Ellen hier“, und Dean zeigte hinter sich auf eine ältere Frau, die an der Kasse stand, „Ist freitags in der Küche und sie macht einen ultimativen Chesseburger. Ich meine, wenn du auf so was stehst.“_ _

__Castiel nickte wieder. Sprachlos._ _

__„Abgefahren“, freute sich Dean. Luke hustete, und Dean wandte den Blick von seinem Date ab, um Lucifer in den Blick zu nehmen. „Und im Übrigen, Arschloch, jeder Kerl, der halbwegs alle beisammen hat, würde mindestens Hundert zahlen, um mit deinem hübschen Bruder rummachen zu dürfen, ich meine“, und jetzt sah er wieder Castiel an, „Hast du diese Lippen gesehen?“ Und dann küsste er ihn noch mal, sanfter diesmal, zärtlich, und Castiel schmelzte in diesen Kontakt hinein._ _

__Dean offenbar auch, denn er machte einen merkwürdigen Laut und hielt sich an seiner Schulter fest, wie, als würden sein linker Arm unter ihm nachgeben, mit dem er sich auf dem Tisch abstützte, um näher an Castiel heranzukommen. Hände schoben sich in seine Haare, aber mehr traute sich Castiel nicht._ _

__Gott, es war perfekt._ _

__Dean löste sich, die Wangen rot, die Augen groß, und wieder dieses Lächeln. „Bis Freitag, Cas. Ruf mich an.“ Dann zwinkerte er, verabschiedete sich von den Leuten vor und hinter der Bar, die er offenbar gut kannte, und verließ das Roadhouse._ _

__Castiel sah da und fuhr mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers seine Unterlippe nach. Wow._ _

__Michael schaute ihm abfällig dabei zu. „Bild dir bloß nichts ein. Er wollte es Luke bloß heimzahlen. Das hat gar nichts mit dir zu tun.“_ _

__Stimmt. Aber im Moment war es Castiel egal._ _

__Er rief Dean natürlich nicht an. Er wusste, wo sein Platz war, und er würde Dean nicht beleidigen, indem er es wagen würde, ihn beim Wort zu nehmen. Trotzdem war er die ganze Woche gut gelaunt. Er ging zum Friseur und zum ersten Mal hörte er auf die junge Frau, die ihm immer die Haare schnitt, und ließ sie was Moderneres machen. Sie machte den Vorschlag, seinen Bart abzurasieren und er solle ihn immer auf eine bestimmte Länge stutzen, und auch da hatte er keine Einwände. Nach Feierabend suchte er im Internet nach einem neuen Job, verschickte ein paar Mails an geschäftliche Bekannte, um auszuloten, welche beruflichen Möglichkeiten er hatte. Immerhin war er auf einem Ivy-League-College gewesen._ _

__Das Anwesen der Novaks war großzügig, groß genug, um mehr als die acht Personen zu beherbergen, die es im Moment bewohnten. Und Freitagabend um 18 Uhr klingelte Dean Winchester an der massiven Holztür._ _

__Er wusste selbst nicht so recht, warum er hier war, er hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, diese schreckliche Familie wieder zu sehen. Doch dieser zweite Kuss, mh, er hatte völlig vergessen, dass er dieses Idioten bloß einen Denkzettel hatte verpassen wollen._ _

__Und dann hatte dieser Castiel unerwarteterweise nicht angerufen. Nicht mal eine SMS geschickt._ _

__Schließlich hatte er Sam gebeten, ihm Gabriels Nummer zu geben, denn er erinnerte sich, dass die beiden sich durch irgendwen kannten. Doch die Nummer war nicht mehr aktuell, offensichtlich. Zu dumm. Jetzt stand er hier, in enger Jeans und einem olivgrünen, dünnen, engen Sweater._ _

__Er wusste nicht mal, ob der Typ wirklich schwul war. Eigentlich wusste er gar nichts über ihn, außer, dass er gut aussah und küssen konnte, als würde er den ganzen Tag nichts anderes machen._ _

__Die Rothaarige öffnete ihm und ihr klappte er Mund auf._ _

__Sie war heiß, scheiße man, wirklich heiß. Helle Haut, tolle Beine, fuck, unter anderen Umständen hätte Dean sie wirklich gern flach gelegt. Doch ihre braunen Augen gaben ihm keinen Kick, und sie schien ein Miststück zu sein, was ihn auch nicht gerade anmachte._ _

__„Du“, stieß sie überrascht hervor._ _

__„Yeah, ich“, antwortete er._ _

__„Willst du zu mir?“, fragte sie schelmisch, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Ihre Flirtstimme war reizend, genau die richtige Mischung aus gespielter Naivität und Begehren._ _

__„Nein, zu Cas. Wenn du so freundlich wärst…“_ _

__Sie machte ein Gesicht. „Zu… Zu Castiel? Wirklich? Warum?“_ _

__Er zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Muss ich hier einen Antrag stellen, um in das verdammte Haus zu kommen?“_ _

__Lucifer tauchte hinter ihr auf. „Anna, geh zur Seite, ich regele das.“_ _

__„Das kann ich selbst“, erwiderte sie._ _

__Sie bleiben beide in der Tür stehen. Luke sah nicht glücklich aus. „Das war ja alles ganz nett, wir haben uns beide ein wenig auf den Arm genommen und alles, ja ja, sehr schön, aber das wars. Du verpisst dich jetzt von hier, klar?“_ _

__„Nah, ich glaube nicht. Ich fühle mich ganz wohl hier und ich habe ein Date, also…“_ _

__„Runter von unserem Grundstück, Wichser. Castiel ist ein Novak, der gibt sich nicht mit Idioten wie dir ab.“_ _

__Okay, jetzt erst Recht. „Ihr macht es durch diese ganze Romeo-und-Julia-Sache nur noch reizvoller, wisst ihr das?“_ _

__Luke schaubte. „Ich hab mich über dich erkundigt. Du bist mittelloser Mechaniker. Warst praktisch ein Waisenkind, das sagt ja wohl alles. Kein Mensch von Bedeutung hat den Namen ‚Winchester’. Und du hast einen Ruf mit Frauen, und Männern, gelegentlich. Wahrscheinlich ist deine Mutter freiwillig verbrannt, weil sie sich für ihre verblödete Hure von Sohn geschämt hat.“_ _

__Dean drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, bevor er den Kerl tot prügelte, stieg mit rasendem Herzen wieder in sein Auto. Die Novaks waren stinkreich und hatten Einfluss. Er würde seines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden, wenn er sich mit ihnen anlegte._ _

__Das waren selbst die schönsten blauen Augen nicht wert.__

 _ _

x

__

__Ein halbes Jahr später betrat Dean nach der Arbeit einen Schnapsladen an der Peach Street. Der Tag war elend lang und nervtötend gewesen und er war immer noch bisschen einsam, seitdem Sam nicht mehr hier wohnte. Komischerweise änderte selbst die beträchtliche Anzahl seiner Freunde das nicht._ _

Er erkannte ihn sofort wieder, an der Kasse stand Castiel Novak und bezahlte gerade eine Flasche Bourbon und eine Wagenladung voller Süßigkeiten. Dean warf einen schnellen Blick in den Spiegel, der bei den Sonnenbrillen hing, und überprüfte, ob er irgendwo Ölflecken im Gesicht hatte.

Nein, er war sauber. Na ja, halbwegs zumindest. 

Castiel sah anders aus. Größer. Jünger. Besser, damn it. Stolz sah er aus, und glücklich. „Uhm“, entfuhr es ihm, als er sich umdrehte, und auf dem Weg zur Tür praktisch über Dean stolperte. „Hallo, Dean.“

„Hey Cas“, er zwinkerte. „Wie geht’s so?“

„Uhm“, wiederholte Castiel und lief rot an. „Du weißt noch, wie… wie ich heiße?“

„Klar.“ Er ließ seine Augen rauf und runter wandern. Sie blieben an der Flasche Bourbon hängen. „Willst du die ganz alleine trinken?“

„Nein, Gabriel sitzt in meiner Wohnung und heult. Sie haben ihn aus der Firma geschmissen und sein Vermögen eingefroren.“

„Oh, das ist scheiße.“

Castiel nickte. „Er hat heute 4,8 Mio $ verloren, da darf man schon mal heulen.“

„Und du versorgst ihn mit… mit Süßkram?“

Castiel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zucker hilft ihm, jedenfalls mehr, als ich es kann.“

„Du bist cool, man“, sagte Dean und schob die Hände in seine Jeanstaschen.

Sie starrten aneinander an, solange bis Castiel den Kontakt unterbrach und auf den Boden sah. „Tut mir leid“, erklärte er den Fliesen, „Das mit damals im Roadhouse. Was Luke alles gesagt hat, und dass du… dass du“, er brach ab. „Sorry. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, es zu sagen.“

„Du hättest anrufen können.“

Castiel hob den Blick. „Dich?“

„Wen sonst?“

„Aber du… du… nein, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen.“

Dean verdrehte die Augen. 

„Tut mit leid“, entschuldigte sich Cas, auf einmal eingeschüchtert. „Das - ich dachte, deine Freundin hat gesagt, du wolltest es ihnen nur heimzahlen.“

„Wollte ich auch. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es nicht ernst gemeint hab.“

„Oh“, sagte Castiel nur. Er sackte in sich zusammen. „Heißt das, ich hätte… ich meine, wenn ich angerufen hätte…“

„…dann wären wir essen gegangen, vielleicht noch ein Bier danach, und dann hätte ich dir mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit das Hirn rausgefickt.“

Castiel lief scharlachrot an. 

„Das Angebot steht noch.“ Dean zwinkerte. „Aber jetzt muss ich los. Benny wartet.“

„Dein Freund?“, hakte der Trenchcoat nach. 

Dean lachte. „Benny? Bist du irre? Andrea würde mir die Augen rauskratzen. Er ist ein Kumpel, sonst nichts.“

„Okay.“ Die Schultern strafften sich wieder.

„Also, warte nicht zu lange.“ Und damit trollte er sich in Richtung Spirituosenabteilung.

x

Castiel rief Dean am nächsten Tag an. „Hallo, Dean.“ Ihm war kotzübel vor Angst.

„Hey Cas.“

Dean klang, als sei er gutgelaunt, was für Cas ein gutes Zeichen war. „Ich rufe an, uhm… also, ich will, uhm… ich melde mich, um dich zu fragen, ob du am FreitagmitmirEssengehst.“ Gabriel saß neben ihm, noch immer betrunken und hob beide Daumen, um zu zeigen, dass er es gut machte. Puh, Castiel holte erstmal tief Luft.

„Klar.“ Kurze Pause, bis Dean sein Lächeln wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Ich hole dich ab, wo wohnst du?“

Castiel nannte ihm die Adresse.

„Gut“, murmelte Dean und warf den Stift hin, mit dem er sie auf dir Rückseite eines Werbeprospekts gekritzelt hatte. „Und zieh deinen Trenchcoat an, Baby, ich hab den Anblick vermisst.“ Cas gab einen komischen Laut von sich und Dean lachte. „Machs gut, Castiel. Ich freu mich auf Freitag.“

Cas trug seinen Trenchcoat und Dean einen Sweater in dunklem Grün, der genau an den richtigen Stellen eng saß, aber dennoch lässig genug wirkte, um Deans Coolness keinen Abbruch zu tun. Sie unterhielten sich bei Cheeseburger und Pommes Frites über ihre Jobs. Castiel führte inzwischen die Finanzabteilung einer Schuhkette und wohnte seit 4 Monaten in einem Haus am Stadtrand, weit weg vom Anwesen der Novaks. Dean hatte jetzt einen Hund, einen Streuner, den sein Bruder Sammy angefahren hatte. 

Der Hund schlief im Wohnzimmer, als Dean und Cas in dieser Nacht in die Wohnung des ältesten Winchester-Bruders stolperten. Cas hatte damit zu tun, den Hund zu begrüßen, der an ihm hochsprang, und gleichzeitig nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, so wie Dean ihn mit seinen Händen und Lippen attackierte.

Dean ließ den Hund in den Garten. Sie landeten auf der Couch. Cas auf dem Rücken, Dean über ihm. Er schob seine Zunge in Cas Ohrmuschel und der stöhnte ungehemmt, ließ seine Hände über Deans Rücken wandern, schälten ihn ungeschickt aus der Lederjacke. 

Das war ein Traum. Das musste ein Traum sein. Dean war stark und kindisch, rational und warmherzig, humorvoll und intelligent. Nicht möglich, dass so jemand ihn wirklich wollte.

„Fuck“, grollte Dean laut, als Castiel an seiner Gürtelschnalle herum nestelte. 

„Zu schnell?“, fragte Cas verunsichert.

„Nicht schnell genug.“

Krawatte gelockert, das Hemd aufgeknöpft, Hose, Schuhe und Socken ausgezogen – Dean sog den Anblick in sich auf. Zügellos küsste er sich von Cas Lippen abwärts, Kehlkopf, Schlüsselbein, Nippel, Bauchnabel, Jackpot. Dean murmelte sehr perverse Bezeichnungen für sexuelle Handlungen in Cas Muskeln, bevor er noch tiefer rutschte. 

„Hmmm… da, hm“, machte Cas und knetete Deans Haare zwischen seinen Fingern.

Danach verlagerten sie die Aktivitäten ins Schlafzimmer. Dean vögelte Cas von hinten. Er hatte nicht mehr die Geduld, ihn zu necken und zu provozieren, also machte er es hart und schnell, aggressiv fast, und Cas war laut. Er hatte das Gefühl, während er auf Händen und Knien Halt zu finden versuchte, dass sein ganzes Körpergewicht zwischen seinen Beinen lag, und ihn stromartig nach innen zog, dort, wo Dean sich in ihm versenkte. Mhhh, was für ein Wahnsinnsgefühl.

Dean kam zuerst. Cas beendete die Sache selbst, er kam zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend, mit Deans Lippen, die den frischen Schweiß in seinem Nacken küssten.

Während Cas ins Bad wankte, um sich notdürftig zu säubern, legte Dean einfach ein frisches Laken aufs Bett, über das alte, und zog Cas mit hinein in das saubere, warme Gefühl von postkoitaler Zweisamkeit, und unter die Decke. Es duftete nach Weichspüler und Sex.

Immer, wenn Cas in den folgenden Jahren Anna, Michael oder Lucifer, oder gar seiner Mutter, begegnete, lächelte er. Sie hockte noch immer aufeinander in diesem großen, kalten Haus, während er, mit mehr Geld, als er ausgeben konnte, einem Mann, den er mehr liebte als er es je würde ausdrücken können und einem störrischen Hund zusammen wohnte, der stets und ständig versuchte, sich nachts in ihr Bett zu schleichen, um am Fußende ein Nickerchen zu halten. Er regelte die Finanzen fürs Roadhouse und kümmerte sich um Deans und sein Einkommen, so dass dafür gesorgt war, dass Sams zukünftige Kinder aufs jedes College gehen konnten, auf das sie wollten. Ellen und Bobby kamen manchmal im Büro vorbei, und brachten ihm Mittagessen mit, Gabriel hatte sich einen Grill angeschafft, um den sie alle im Sommer herumsaßen, und niemand stellte Cas’ Anwesenheit in ihrer Mitte auf irgendeine Art in Frage. 

Am wenigsten Dean, der Cas noch immer ansah, als habe er im Lotto gewonnen.

Seine Brüder sah er nur manchmal in der Stadt, beim Einkaufen oder im Roadhouse, wo Cas und Dean oft ihre Feierabende verbrachten. Anna blickte Castiel immer an, als hätte sie einen schlechten Geruch in der Nase, Michael verleugnete jede Verwandtschaft und Lucifer würde immer behaupten, Dean und Cas hätten ihr Glück ja überhaupt nur ihm zu verdanken.

Und an seinem 39. Geburtstag, nur um ihn zu ärgern, steckte Dean seinem angetrunkenen Freund fünfzig Dollar in die Tasche, zog ihn aufs Klo im Roadhouse und gab ihm einen enthusiastischen Blowjob. Für Cas, und, wenn er ehrlich war, auch für sich selbst.


End file.
